


Perfection Personified…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Perfection Personified…, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian as seen through Justin’s eyes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection Personified…

Title: Perfection Personified…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 9 – Perfection Personified…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian as seen through Justin’s eyes…

 **Perfection Personified…**

He’s total perfection. Tall, dark and handsome, but he’s so much more than that. He’s beautiful, but not just physically, although he oozes sexuality. He’s difficult yet intriguing, intelligent and witty, but also arrogant. However, that’s mostly a deflection of his real emotions, and never wanting to appear vulnerable. 

He’s honest to a fault, even if it hurts. There’s never any doubt how he feels, as much as he tries to hide it. His feelings are always just below the surface, yet most can’t see them. They never really take the time to look behind his facade.

He wears a mask of indifference, but that’s all it really is. If you’re lucky enough to know the real man, you’d know that he’s passionate and caring in his own way. My husband is a very complex man, stubborn and tenacious, yet loving and compassionate. 

I wouldn’t have him any other way.

The End…


End file.
